dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mono, Category
Mono Leaders are a group of cards that, like the name suggests, have a leader skill that benefit a specific element (STR-PHY-INT-TEQ-AGL). Many members of the community refer to these cardd as "God Leaders", as they are considered to be some of the best cards in the game due to their powerful Leader Skills and Passives 'Gods' ---- "Gods" is a fan-based term on a group of cards with Leader Skill which boosts the HP, ATK and DEF of all cards of a specific type. Many gods also boost the Ki of cards of the same type. This group of cards are sought after by nearly all players, not only due to their incredibly powerful Leader Skills, but also because of their very high stats and powerful Passive Skills. There is also a similar (yet often considered inferior) group of cards known as the Demi-Gods. Currently, there are 5 types of Gods: Original Gods - Characters that give Ki +3 and ATK +3000 for a specific Type (STR/PHY/INT/TEQ/AGL). At the time of their release, Mono teams were not as optimal/common as they are now, so they were considered the best choice for a mono leader. Gods - Characters that give Ki +3, and HP-ATK-DEF +70% for a specific Type (STR/PHY/INT/TEQ/AGL) However, there are also those that give Ki +3, and HP-ATK-DEF +50% for a specific Type. This applies to I) SSGSS Vegito that gives this buff Super Types, II) Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black that gives this buff Extreme Types, and III) Time Breaker Bardock/Masked Saiyan that gives this buff All Types. Though these units offer lesser buffs, they are still considered Gods because they give the buff to a larger selection of cards. Super Gods and Extreme Gods/Neo Gods - Characters that give Ki +3 for Super or Extreme Types of a specific element (STR/PHY/INT/TEQ/AGL), and HP-ATK-DEF +120%, while also giving Ki +1 and HP-ATK-DEF +50% for the opposite Type of the same element. LR Gods - Characters that give Ki +3, and HP-ATK-DEF +90% for a specific element (STR/PHY/INT/TEQ/AGL). These units are LRs. Category Gods - Characters that give a Ki +3, HP-ATK-DEF +150% of character that fall under a specific category. They also give +3 Ki, HP-ATK-DEF +50% to characters of specific type (STR/PHY/INT/TEQ/AGL) who do not fall under that category. List of Original Gods List of Gods List of Super and Extreme Gods/Neo Gods List of LR Gods List of Category Gods 'Demi-Gods' ---- Demi-Gods is a fan-based term on a group of cards with Leader Skill which boosts the HP-ATK-DEF of all cards of a specific Type (STR/PHY/INT/TEQ/AGL) by +100%. This group of cards are often considered by many players to be (slightly) inferior to Gods. This is due to their lack of a high Ki boost in their Skills, despite giving higher stat boosts than the Leader Skills of Gods group of cards. Hence the term "Demi-Gods." Nonetheless, they are still among the most powerful cards in the game thus far. This is due to their powerful Leader Skills, and also due to their typically high stats and powerful Passive abilities. Currently, there are 3 types of Demi-Gods: Demi-Gods - Characters that give HP-ATK-DEF +100% boost to a specific type (STR/PHY/INT/TEQ/AGL). There are also those that give Ki +1, and HP-ATK-DEF +70% boosts. These are, i) Super Saiyans Rage Trunks that buffs the Super Type, ii) Merged Zamasu that buffs the Extreme Type, iii) Arale's Leader Skilll that gives Ki +3, and HP-ATK-DEF +30% boost to all Types. Though these units' Leader Skills do not buff as much, they are still considered Demi-Gods. Super and Extreme Demi-Gods/Neo Demi-Gods - Characters that give Ki +3, and HP-ATK-DEF +50% boosts to Super or Extreme Types of a specific element (AGL/TEQ/INT/STR/PHY). Pseudo Demi-Gods - Characters that give HP-ATK-DEF +60% boosts to a specific Type (STR/PHY/INT/TEQ/AGL), and has a passive with a high chance of giving Ki +2 and ATK +20% boosts to their respective Type. (found in Baba shop only) List of Demi-Gods List of Super and Extreme Demi-Gods/Neo Demi-Gods List of Pseudo Demi-Gods Category:Lists Category:Top Leader Category:Guide